Blood Type
by cherry-kim26
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu noona..." , "Tapi aku tidak bocah gila!"/"Kau manis..." , "Benarkah?" , "Tapi sayang, kau masih kecil"/XiuHan/TaoHun/GS


_**Annyeong...**_

_**i'm back...**_

_**Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhae kalau aku belum bisa lanjutin ff pertamaku yang kemarin (Secret). karena ada beberapa hal yang bikin aku belum sempat buat lanjutin (padahal yang aku post itu belum bisa dibilang sebuah cerita) -_- mianhae.. aku usahain bakalan aku lanjut (Kalau masih ada yang mau baca) tapi belum tau kapan di post nya. dan sekedar pemberitahuan ff itu bukan GS, but BoyxBoy..**_

_**Okay untuk permohonan maafku, aku posting ff keduaku, -yang lagi-lagi aku buat chapter- dan semoga suka. dan kali ini aku buat cerita GS. maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan~**_

_**Happy reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_~SweetHeart~_

_._

Masih percayakah kalian akan sebuah ramalan? Ramalan yang diucapkan wanita peramal tua yang mendirikan tenda untuk menjajakan jasanya di sebuah pasar malam? Ya disinilah dua gadis remaja cantik berada. Duduk didepan sebuah meja yang penuh dengan benda-benda –yang menurut mereka aneh- seperti bola kristal bercahaya, kartu-kartu bergambar aneh, cawan sedang yang dipenuhi air dan bunga berwarna-warni dan sederet benda-benda aneh lainnya.

Terlihat seorang wanita tua berjubah merah dengan kuku-kuku panjang dan raut wajah yang –err tak bisa dibilang ramah- tengah memainkan bola kristal bercahaya itu dan sesekali menatap intens kearah kedua gadis cantik yang duduk manis dihadapannya.

"Hei_, _lihat kukunya. Aku ingin membuat _nailart_ bergambar tengkorak seperti itu." Bisik gadis berkantung mata kucing dengan _single_ _eyelide_ kepada gadis lain yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Shuuuttttt. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku." Protes wanita tua tersebut yang sukses membuat kedua gadis itu terdiam, "Kalian lahir di bulan yang sama. Aku terawang, kalian memiliki peruntungan yang sama. Kalian akan menemukan pangeran cinta kalian di waktu yang bersamaan." Wanita tua itu menghela napas cukup panjang.

"Oh begitu, baiklah _kamsahamnida_ _ahjumma_." Ucap gadis dengan wajah manis dan berkantung matadengan nada dingin yang langsung menarik lengan gadis disisi kirinya dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai anak manis. Ada satu hal yang harus kalian hindari." Langkah kedua gadis itu terhenti dan kembali membalikan badannya untuk menghadap kembali si peramal.

"Maksud _ahjumma _apa?" gadis dengan _single eyelide_ berlari kecil kearah peramal itu dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang sempat ditinggalkannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"kalian harus berkencan dengan pria yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan kalian."

"Apa akan ada hal yang terjadi bila kami tidak melakukannya?" Kini giliran gadis berkantung mata yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu tenda si peramal itu berkomentar namun terkesan meremehkan.

"Bila bukan dengan bergolongan darah yang sama, hubungan kalian akan banyak memiliki masalah. Berawal dengan sesuatu yang manis, namun berakhir dengan kepahitan. Dan jika kalian terus bersikeras mempertahankannya, kalian berdua akan terus terikat satu sama lain."

"Terikat? Kami berdua? Satu sama lain? Maksudmu apa _ahjumma_?" Gadis ber_single eyelide _mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut si peramal.

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri jawabannya."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kau tidak ingin kena omel _eomma_ mu kan? _Kajja_." Gadis berkantung mata itu kembali menarik lengan gadis ber_single eyelide_ untuk meninggalkan tenda peramal itu dan bergegas pulang kerumah.

Perjalanan pulang merekapun tak seperti biasanya, terasa sangat sunyi dan mencekam karena keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Mungkin mereka tengah berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Tao-_ya_ maksud peramal tadi itu apa? Kita akan terikat?" Si gadis ber_single eyelide_ kembali membuka topik pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kau mempercayai ramalan itu? Ish, seokie kita ini hidup di zaman serba teknologi. Apa kau masih percaya akan ramalan konyol seperti itu?" Hardik gadis berkantung matajengah.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan? Peramal itu berbicara sangat meyakinkan."

"Benar apa kata Kim _ahjushi_. Kau ini mudah terprovokasi ucapan orang."

"yak, Tao-_ya _aku bukannya terprovokasi. Bagaimana jika ramalan itu benar? Apa setiap kita berkencan, kita harus menanyakan terlebih dahulu golongan darah mereka?"

Gadis berkantung mata bulat itu menghela napasnya kasar "Baiklah kita pikirkan bersama. Pertama, peramal itu bilang kalau kita tetap mempertahankan hubungan itu kita akan terus terikat. Benar begitu?" gadis ber _single eyelide _hanya mengangguk, "Bukankah kita memang sudah terikat? Selain karena rumah kita bersebelahan, kau dan aku adalah saudara sepupu." Gadis berkantung mata itu menunjuk dua rumah megah dihadapannya yang memang saling berdekatan.

"Eh? kau benar juga." Gadis ber_single eyelide_ hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, seakan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Jadi tidak ada alasan lain kan untuk kita mempercayai ramalan konyol itu? Sudahlah aku masuk dulu. Bukankah besok adalah hari pertama kita kuliah?" Gadis berkantung mata bulat itu langsung membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, meninggalkan gadis ber_single eyelide_ yang masih tak puas dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi Tao-_ya_, aku masih penasaran tentang kita tidak boleh berkencan dengan pria yang memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda dengan kita."

"Kau buktikan saja sendiri. Selamat malam." Pintu pagar bercat hitam itupun tertutup sempurna.

"Yak, Huang Zitao aku belum selesai berbicara!" teriak gadis ber_single eyelide_ yang mendengus kesal dan memutuskan untuk memasuki rumahnya juga.

.

_~SweetHeart~_

_._

Zitao tengah memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas Gucci kesayangannya. Dilihatnya jam berkarakter panda yang melekat manis di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 KST. Tak lama Zitao merasakan getaran dipinggangnya. Diambilnya benda persegi berwarna _baby blue_ dari saku _blazernya_ dan diusapnya layar berwarna hijau dari benda persegi tersebut.

"_Yeoboseo.. _Seokie kau sudah siap? Aku akan turun sekarang."

"..."

"_Mwo_? _Jinja_? Ah dasar bocah gila. Untuk apa dia didepan rumahku?" Rutuk Zitao kesal.

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan turun." Perlahan namun pasti, Zitao menuruni setiap anak tangga yang tak terbilang jumlahnya dan melesat cepat keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan sapaan hangat dari para _maid_ nya.

"_Annyeong noona_ cantik. Pagi yang indah bukan?" sapa seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar dari sudut bibirnya, ketika Zitao membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Benarkan kataku Tao-_ya_, dia ada di depan rumahmu. Lengkap dengan motor kesayangannya." Celoteh minseok yang sedari tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pembatas pagar sambil melipatkan kedua lengannya di dada.

Zitao melihat sinis kearah lelaki yang masih setia tersenyum untuknya. "Mau apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi sekolah, eoh?"

"Aku disini untuk menjemputmu _noona_."

"yak Oh Sehun, aku sudah tidak bersekolah di Sinhwa lagi. Aku sudah kuliah sekarang. Jadi berhenti untuk menggangguku."

"aku juga 2 tahun lagi akan menyusulmu untuk kuliah, _noona_. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mengantarkanmu ke kampus? Kau kan calon _yeojachingu_ ku"

"Yak, percaya diri sekali kau Oh Sehun."

"Sudahlah Tao-_ya_, kau berangkat bersama Sehun mu saja. Biar aku meminta _appa_ untuk mengantarku. Hah, dan sepertinya aku juga harus meminta _appa_ untuk mengajariku menyetir mobil." Minseok melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

"Yak, seokiekau jangan meninggalkanku dengan bocah gila ini." Zitao berniat untuk mengejar minseok yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum sepasang tangan mencengkram lengan Zitao lembut, "Yak, apa lagi maumu bocah gila?" bentak Zitao

"Sudah kukatakan aku ingin mengantarkanmu _noona_ cantik. Bukankah Minseok _noona_ juga sudah memperbolehkan aku mengantarkanmu?"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Zitao melepas kasar cengkraman Sehun dan melambaikan sebuah benda berwarna silver kearah Sehun.

"Tak baik seorang gadis cantik sepertimu menyetir sendiri. _Kajja..._" dengan seenak jidatnya, Sehun menarik kembali Zitao untuk menaiki motor putihnya.

"Yak, bocah gila apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" ronta Zitao sambil terus memukuli lengan kekar Sehun kasar.

_Well_, sekuat apapun Zitao berusaha untuk pergi dari cengkraman Sehun, toh dia tetap gadis yang tak bisa berkutik bila harus melawan kekuatan seorang lelaki kan? Dan disinilah Zitao berada. Duduk manis di boncengan Sehun yang tersenyum puas.

.

_~SweetHeart~_

_._

Bukan suatu hal yang menyenangkan tentunya untuk Minseok bila harus menikmati santap siangnya seorang diri di kafetaria kampus yang ramai oleh para seniornya dan teman seangkatannya. Memang, saat ini dia duduk di kursi dengan meja persegi panjang yang dapat menampung 5 sampai 6 orang dalam 1 meja. Tapi jika semua kursi terisi oleh para seniornya, apa bisa menyantap makanannya dengan nyaman?

Minseok tak hentinya mengumpat dalam diam kekesalannya kepada saudara sepupu tercintanya, Zitao yang sedari tadi tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. Sesekali di liriknya ponsel ber_case hello kitty_ di samping nampan makan siangnya yang tetap tak bergeming. Ayolah, ini sudah setengah jam yang lalu dari jadwal makan siang Minseok yang diberikan dokter spesialis gizinya. Tentu Minseok sangat gusar akan hal itu.

Dan sepertinya penantian Minseok akan berhenti sampai disini ketika menyadari ponselnya bergetar pelan. Diambilnya ponsel berwarna _baby pink_ itu dan dilihatnya sebuah pesan masuk.

_From: Zitao Huang_

_Seokie mianhae, dosen di kelasku meminta tambahan waktu dengan alasan minggu depan beliau tak bisa hadir. Sepertinya siang ini kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama :( aku akan menemuimu setelah kelas ini usai, annyeong.._

Tolong ingatkan Minseok untuk mencekik leher saudara sepupu tercintanya itu karena baru mengabarinya sekarang! Minseok jengah, benar-benar jengah dan sepertinya selera makannya pun sudah hilang.

Di ambilnya nampan yang masih terisi penuh makanan yang memang belum tersentuh sedikitpun olehnya dan berlalu untuk memberikannya kembali kepada _ahjumma_ penjaga kafetaria. Dan...

Brukk

Mungkin kau harus mengingatkan Minseok agar saat membalikan badannya untuk sedikit berhati-hati. Karena, hei lihat apa yang terjadi? Makanan di nampannya sudah tak tersisa lagi. Kemana perginya?

"_Mi-mianhaeyo..._" Minseok tergugup, sangat gugup

"Yak! Ish _jinja_.. Kau tak lihat apa dibelakangmu ada orang?" Bentak seorang _namja _yang ternyata adalah korban penabrakan Minseok.

"_Mianhaeyo jeongmal mianhae.. _Aku sedang terburu-buru tadi." Minseok membungkukan badannya, dan tak berniat untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Minta maaf saja apa sudah cukup, hah? Kau tidak lihat bajuku jadi kotor? Dan aish, transkrip nilaiku..." _Namja _itu menatap nanar selembar kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Dengan sedikit keberanian, minseok mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap _namja_ tersebut.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berurusan lebih lama denganmu. Aku memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dari ini. Lagipula ini sudah cukup untukku."

"Ma-maksudmu?" Minseok menaikan alisnya, bingung

"Kau menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang disini. Dan kurasa itu cukup untuk permohonan maafmu itu, dan... Membuatmu sedikit terkenal?" Dan sepertinya minseok lupa akan hal itu. Dia memang masih berada di kafetaria yang penuh dengan civitas kampus. Dan itu sukses membuat minseok malu setengah mati. Adakah yang mau membantu minseok menghilang dari tempat ini sekarang juga?

"Te-terkenal?"

"Ya, terkenal.. Terkenal karena kecerobohanmu." _Namja _itu berlenggang pergi keluar dari kafetaria. Dan minseok? Jangan tanyakan keadaannya. Dia masih _shock_ dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dan tak lupa mulut yang terus menganga.

_So, _kesan pertama kuliah untuk Kim Minseok adalah 'KESIALAN' Terimakasih.

.

_~SweetHeart~_

_._

Wajah kusut dan tertekuk, bibir mungil yang di_pout_kan karena kesal, dan kaki-kaki mungil yang dihentak-hentakan seperti anak kecil. Tiga kata yang dapat menggambarkan kelakuan minseok saat ini, duduk di sofa ruang kerja ayahnya dan menatap marah pada lantai-lantai ruangan itu yang tak bersalah.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kau tau, perilakumu itu seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang tak diberikan mainan baru." Ayah minseok terkekeh

"Jangan bahas dulu soal itu, _appa_. Aku masih kesal"

"Karena Zitao tak menemanimu makan siang?" Minseok hanya mengangguk lucu, "Dan kau belum makan?" tambah ayah minseok.

"Bukan itu yang membuatku kesal _appa_. Soal makan, aku masih bisa menahannya sampai waktu makan malam tiba."

"Lalu?"

"Ah sudahlah _appa_, tak usah dibahas. Mmhh _appa_, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Minseok mendekati ayahnya dan berdiri tepat disamping ayahnya yang memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, memeriksa berkas-berkas.

"Meminta apa?"

"Aku ingin belajar mengendarai mobil _appa_." Kini minseok mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ nya dan lupa akan kekesalannya.

"Kau masih kecil sayang" ucap ayah minseok tanpa melihat ekspresi minseok yang tengah merajuk.

"Tapi Zitao diizinkan oleh paman huang" Protes minseok sambil menarik-narik jas ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kau mau mengendarai mobil sendiri jika kelakuanmu saja masih seperti anak berusia 5 tahun, eoh?"

"Yak, _appa_"

"Sudahlah, kau pulang kerumah sayang. Ini sudah sore, bukankah kau harus mengikuti les piano? Kau tak berniat untuk memboloskan?"

"Yak, _appa _mengusirku? Aku kan masih ingin disini"

"Tidak untuk alasan kau membolos les."

"Tap–" Protesan minseok terhenti ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan terlihatlah seorang _namja _berwajah tampan dan berkulit putih masuk kedalam ruangan ayahnya.

"KAU!" Sontak mata minseok membola sempurna melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END


End file.
